Our private war
by Kitten1313
Summary: Continuation from the Meeting stories, For some reason some of the states have agreed to tell what really happened during the Civil War most of which they've kept to themselves not even telling their father...until now. rated for swearing and battle scenes. Many OCs, parental America
1. prologue

**Sup people out there; Kitten here again with another State story! Yeah I know what a shocker. Any way I own nothing but my state personifications.**

Charlie's just about asleep on his father's living room couch when he feels a light flick on his ear, he turns over to meet his brother's hazel eyes, "Jersey, unless you want a good ass kicking I suggest you leave me the Hell alone."

Jersey folds his arms and grins down at his older brother, "Come on Dude, some of the nations are coming over. Time to get up."

The older state sits up rubbing his neck, "Fine I will go sleep in the damn sun room."

His brother shakes his head, "Wow, don't tell me you forgot? Man ok whatever, they're coming over to hear about our 'little fight' remember?"

Charlie stands and stretches, "Little fight? I say it was more than just a little fight." Jersey actually nods in agreement, "Why are we doing this again? Because last I recall no one really asked but Some Damn Yankee volunteered to tell it anyway."

Jersey shrugs and plops down on his favorite chair, "Well you didn't have to come. I could have told them everything."

"Oh Hell no! Like I would really let you tell Dad's allies about the Civil War by yourself. I could never let that down." Charlie wipes a smug of his glasses. "And just cause that world meeting went well doesn't mean we should be airing this shit anyway."

"Dude it will be fine, besides it's not just them but even Uncle Matt is curious and it's been how many years and you still call me a Yankee so I really don't want to hear it." Jersey opens one can of Coke and hand a Sprite to Charlie.

He takes it and sits back down on the couch; it really catches him off guard when Jersey starts making sense, "I guess we really never told anyone…not even Dad knows half of it." He takes a sip looking at his brother, "How did Dad agree to this again?"

Jersey lets out a laugh, "I guess he's full of surprises like those chocolate scones of his. Ha, England's face was priceless."

This time Charlie laughs, "You do realize…" He stops and takes a sip, not wanting to let on that he and Sylvia actually made dessert for the countries and his siblings. "Never mind. So who's coming?"

Jersey watches the older boy with raised eyebrows, "Sylvia, Carol, Tenny, Mass, York, Tse…" He thinks for a moment, "Kansas said she would come and Texas said if he did he would be late and Maryland couldn't get off work oh and Georgia should be here soon."

"Is that really such a good idea? I mean she's what seven months pregnant now. Should she really be driving that long in her condition?" Charlie feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see his father behind him. "Dad I wish you would stop doing that."

America looks at both his boys, "And I wish you would stop worrying. This has been a long time coming and even some of the other states are curious." He opens a Coke and sits down next to his oldest, "Besides this may do us all some good."

"Why do I have a feeling Grandmother had a big hand in this?" Charlie watches America for any clue to his master plan but finds none so he turns to his brother who just sips his soda, "Fine don't tell me."


	2. A small declaration of war

**Like always I don't own anything, but my little ones.**

America sits back after lighting his fireplace looking around at the large group around him, "Ok, I guess there needs to be some more introductions." He stands and motions at the small group siting off to the left of him, "These are more of my boys, New York, Virginia and West Virginia."

New York gives the nations a wave before sitting down next to Kansas and Louisiana. While Virginia sits next to his twin West Virginia and North Carolina, "Sorry we're late Dad." Both boys give a small smile under a mess of dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Their father sits by Canada, "It's fine, so" His eyes scan his large array of kids, "Who wants to start?"

The room is silent for a moment everyone unsure where to begin. Virginia gives a small cough, "Well I guess I should start I mean I am Virginia after all."

West Virginia just rolls his eyes, "Come on V, just cause you think you're all that don't mean you should do all the talking."

Glaring at West, Virginia shakes his head, "Oh and you should? Need I remind you who had the Capital? Or who though he was too good and ran back to the Union like a little bit-?" Both stand ready for another fight.

Luckily North Carolina breaks in, "Knock it off you two. That is way down the line anyway. We need to start at the beginning."

Most of the states look at each other, she has a good point even though none will say it, like it or not they each should have their turns. The small group of countries look on in silence as Kansas looks down at her arms as she moves her long nibble fingers over the deep rooted scars on her wrists. She inhales slowly before she begins, "When I was a territory, I felt nothing I did was good enough. I was fought over constantly until the blood seemed to run red in the streets. Every night I felt the pain and hatred from my own people against each other."

They all turn and look at her; she can't look up but just stares at her wrists before realizing her father is now next to her, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"I know Daddy, but I think I want to." Her eyes fall on the large Russian man watching her, that night those few months ago when she meet him in the hallway brought many of those early memories flooding back to her. "I felt truly helpless and at a time I just wanted to end it all…and I nearly did." Her eyes shine with looming tears she turns to her father, "I just wanted the pain to end, to be alone with just me and my sweethearts." Her father embraces her gently preparing himself for the oncoming tears of his daughter but she wipes them away, "But that's not why we're here is it." She manages a weak smile unwilling to leave her father's arms.

Charlie nods, "No it is, we all have our untold stories and I think it's time we let the truth known and if nobody objects I think I'll start."

* * *

The meeting runs long but South Carolina has stopped listening after the term, _he will be our new boss_. At the break he steals away into the cold January air and lights a cigarette breathing in the rich flavor he releases the smoke with a sigh, "Damn it." He runs a hand through his short blonde hair before realizing he's not alone and he turns to face his younger brother, "Whatever it is it can wait."

Virginia leans back on the cold stone wall of the building, "No I think it can't, Charles this ain't right. Dad can't do this to us, to our people. I mean what about our rights?! Our economies? If this man enters office we can kiss it all good-bye."

The older state just stares out at the bay watching a large ship slowly coming into harbor, "I wouldn't stand for it, Virginia. He maybe our father's boss but he will never be mine. I'd rather leave then follow that man." He brings the cigarette back up to his lips, "I can do it too."

* * *

America sits across the desk watching his oldest unsure what to say, "Charles please we can talk about this."

The state just smirks, "I'm done talking, now I'm acting and you can't stop me. And call me Confederate, I'm not you're little Charles anymore and honestly I know I really never was." His father starts to stand but Confederate turns to leave not caring what the country has to say, "And one more thing, stay away from me and my family." He turns emerald eyes gleaming, "I am no longer your son and Jacob isn't your grandson." And with that he walks out slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

April 13th is full of stars as Charles looks out on to Fort Sumter just beyond the harbor lanterns; a young blonde woman walks up next to him with deep hazel eyes, "So when do you leave my Confederate." She kisses his cheek softly.

He lowers his cigarette briefly, "Soon Martha, soon." He looks back behind them at the large southern house, "Is Jacob asleep?"

She looks back uninterested, "Yes, Mary put him to bed an hour ago. But really," She pulls him close, "Will this really make you a Nation?"

Confederate nods, "And if not it will at least get their attention, but Martha I'm not doing this for that I'm doing this for us and our lively hood. And besides Europe can't live without our cotton and tobacco, as soon as they see what we have they'll help. I just know it."

The though makes her smile, "You the new powerful Nation with me by your side can you imagine it?"

He nods and kisses her sweetly on her cheek just as a small servant girl walks out to them, "Mr. Charlie, young Jacob wants to say good-night to you before you leave." Confederate turns and walks back inside.

Martha waits until her new husband is out of ear shot before turning to the young woman, "What is the matter with you? That little brat should be asleep by now."

Mary averts her eyes away afraid of the older woman, "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones. He said he couldn't go to sleep without saying goodbye."

"Stupid woman, don't let it happen again." Martha walks back into the house to find her husband leaving the girl alone in the late night darkness. Soon cries of war and cannon fire awaken the city as Confederate takes control of Fort Sumter. He lights a cigarette looking at his beloved Charleston waiting for his father's response to his declaration of war.


	3. Brotherly ties

**I own nothing but my states and other OCs. **

England blinks looking at the state in awe, "You actually attacked America? God you were bloody brave." Italy and France nods in agreement. "And when did you smoke?"

Charlie lets out a laugh, "Yeah I guess I was but at the time I was doing what I though was right." He turns to his siblings before going back to the countries, "But then we're just getting started."

There's a knock at the door and Canada opens it to see Prussia at the door, "And who forgot to ask the awesome me if I wanted to come?" He walks in and sits down next to his brother, "So West what did I miss?"

America shakes his head before turning to his oldest daughter, "Do you have anything to add Sylvia?"

* * *

The group is silent for a moment before New York speaks, "What is he thinking? First he succeeds then he attacks us like we're nothing? What the Hell is up with that Rebel?"

His sisters look at him then to Sylvia, "We have to do something even if we don't like it. He may have started this but we will end it." The rest of the Union states nod, but deep down she's worried that this isn't just a little spat but something much more.

* * *

Deep in the back woods a young red haired teenager is sneaking up on a slightly older boy near a homemade old wooden still, "Is it ready Kentucky?"

Kentucky quickly turns to face his younger brother, "Oh Tenny. Damn it; don't do that and no you ain't getting any of my whiskey. Go make your own."

Tennessee sits down and watches his older brother a moment before asking what's really on his mind, "Roy, would Mama be ashamed of me now that I succeeded?"

His older brother looks up for a moment before answering, "Naw, I don't think so. I mean she was a true redneck after all. She knew what it meant to fight for what she thought was right…But I know she would be downright pissed if I gave you any whiskey so you can stop giving me those damn puppy dog eyes."

Tennessee lets out a deep laugh, he had hoped his older brother would join but Kentucky was dead set that he would stay 'neutral' in all of this. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I wish you would reconsider."

"No, I ain't getting roped into this but," He walks over to his little brother and smiles, "if you need me, you know where to find me. We rednecks have to stick together."

* * *

In a small office a loud argument can be heard as two brothers scream at each other, "I told you I didn't want to leave and what did you do? You left anyway." West's fist hits the desk, "Like my vote doesn't count."

Virginia wants nothing more than to smack his brother, "As the older brother I think I know a little more about what's better for the state than you."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean? You know better? This is OUR state or did you forget that?" His brother's silence answers his question and West turns and storms out, "Then fine you can fight this out by yourself."

Virginia walks out after him, "And where do you think you're going?" West just keeps walking refusing to turn around and face his brother even as he screams out, "Fine I don't need you! Leave see if I care you ungrateful bastard, but don't you ever think of coming back to MY state!" Virginia slams his office door closed, turning to the chair which once was his younger brother's seat he throws it across the room watching it smash on the wall before reaching for his flask. "Ungrateful…Bastard…"' He wipes away a single tear before downing the contents of the flask. "You'll be back you always do."

* * *

All in attendance turn to face Confederate as he stands, "Welcome my Southern States, I have called this meeting to discuss our upcoming plans." Around him his siblings all nod in agreement.

North Carolina stands to speak, "Brother what are we going to do about the blockade of my ports. I can't get anything in or out." Georgia, Louisiana and Florida nods in agreement.

Charles sits back in his chair thinking for a moment, "This may be problematic but I have a plan. I always do. But first I say we attack them before they can attack us. What do you all say?"

Virginia stands looking around for his absent twin before turning to his oldest brother, "Confederate I say we have the Capital in my State."

They all turn to him as Louisiana speaks up, "And why should it be in yours? We all have a hand in this." Virginia looks down at his sister muttering something, "What was that?" She stands ready for a fight, "I know you didn't just say what I think you did. You seem to forget this Cajun woman isn't afraid to kick your sorry ass."

Charles raises his hand, "Ana save it for the Yankees." He turns to Virginia and nods, "Richmond, I want Richmond."

Virginia gives him a smile, but inside he's still hoping his brother was just running late and he would come crawling back in at any moment saying he was wrong and sorry. So he could tell him how important they would be and how they would be known as the great Capital of the Confederate States. His sister's voice draws him back from his thoughts, "Aren't you even listening?"

He turns back at North Carolina, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

She rolls her eyes, "And we give him the Capital, I was saying we attack where it hurts the most, D.C." She pulls out a map and moves her fingers across, "If we go through Bull Run and cross Manassas right up to…" She smiles, "D.C."

**Author's note: A red neck was a term used for an Irish Rebel because of the red clothe they wore around their necks. **


	4. Bull run

**Me again and I'm on a roll. Now before the story I will say while I am doing my research but I am human and I might make mistakes, so please don't flame me. Any who now that I've said my peace I don't own anything but my little ones and their little ones. ;3**

From the top of the stairs two smaller girls look on, "Hawaii what are they talking about?" Alaska looks over at her sister, who just shrugs her shoulders. Alaska looks back at her father and siblings before whispering again, "Did you know Charlie was a Daddy?"

Hawaii motions towards the back staircase which leads down to the nearby kitchen, "I didn't know either but let's see if we can hear better down there." They slip down just as Virginia stands and walks into the kitchen quickly followed by his twin.

The older reaches for a beer in the fridge just as West enters, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Like that would have brought you back." He closes the fridge and looks back, "You made your bed and I made mine." He opens the beer still looking at his brother who shakes his head.

"Is that all you can say? God V, you can't still be that dense. It hurt me too, but I was set against it but like always you played the older twin card but that time I wasn't going back or folding." He takes the beer from his brother, "Dude we may look the same but that doesn't me we are the same." He takes a sip looking towards the stairs and smiles, "Busted, both of you down here now."

Virginia looks over confused at the stairs before he also smiles, "What do we have here, some little spies?" He reaches out for a hug from Hawaii, "Come on over here and give your favorite brother a hug."

She runs over and hugs West while giving Virginia a big grin, "Can I have a sip?" she reaches out for the beer.

The oldest grabs it and frowns, "Yeah sure if we wanted to die tonight." He takes Alaska by the hand while his brother takes Hawaii's hand and they start to walk back in with West in front. Just as he reaches the door Virginia looks down at the beer before slowly putting it down on the counter before rejoining the group, he may want a drink but he never drinks in front of the smaller states…not anymore.

* * *

Charles walks around his office as the telegrams ring in and are read aloud by North Carolina, "Battles are being fought in New Mexico territory and Missouri." She looks up smiling, "This may work brother. Look Davis called for 100,000 men for the militia and so many men showed up they had to start to send some home."

He nods slowly staring out the window at the harbor, "I have a feeling this war will only last 90 days or so, what do you think?" He turns to look at her as she nods unable to stop smiling.

The door behind her opens as a small child rushes in and into Charles' arms, "Papa, Papa!" The small boy giggles loudly as his father lifts him high in the air, "Play with me!"

Martha pops her head in frowning at the small boy before calling for Mary. She enters with another telegraph before turning to her husband and the small boy, "Confederate, you must read this it's just came from Virginia." Mary quickly rushing in drying her hands on her dress, "There you are, take the child to his room and don't let him in here again this is no place for children."

Before Charles can say anything else North Carolina is reading the new telegraph utterly shocked, "I knew it, Charles! The Union is planning on taking the rail way in Manassas then marching in to Richmond! Dear God, what did I tell you we should have attacked first, we have to stop them before they reach Virginian soil."

He's already reaching for his coat, "Rally all you can and join Virginia to Manassas. I'm off to Richmond." He turns to his wife, "I shall return in a few days." He kisses her cheek before hurrying out the door with his sister not far behind.

* * *

New York sits with Pennsylvania in her front parlor looking out at the rolling farm land, "Will you be coming Sister?"

She nods looking back at her young daughter playing quietly behind them, "I will be along with David." He raises an eyebrow but says nothing to his older sister, "We have to make the Union whole again, for Daddy's sake."

He nods, "Yes, I know we'll quell those rebels in less than 90 days mark my words." He stands to leave, "We'll leave soon, I'll see you and David in Washington then we leave for Virginia tomorrow."

* * *

The warm July air is full of music and distant laughter as crowds gather along the river waiting for the battle to begin. Virginia is surprised by what looks like Congressmen among the throng of people, "Apparently they think this is just a show." He turns to his men, "Then boys lets go give them one."

Among the picnicking masses a lone man is leaning on a tree watching the battlefield his boss' early words still ringing in his ears, _a house divide is a house that cannot stand._ He looks down at a small tug at his jacket, "Kansas, dear what are you doing here?" He takes the small bandaged girl in his arms.

She wraps her arms around his neck, "I wanted to see, Papa." She looks up in his tender sad eyes, "Why are they fighting? Is it because of me?"

He shakes his head, "No Darling." He kisses her forehead, not completely anyway but he will never tell her, that what started in her territory would turn into all of this. He can feel her shaking and he looks down concerned, "What is it Kansas?"

She lays her head on his shoulder listening to the music around her, "Papa why aren't you fighting the Confederate?"

He inhales slowly careful of every word, "I can't…this is not my war to fight. I can never attack my own people no matter what your southern siblings think. They are and all ways be my people and my children and to attack them with my army…" He looks off into the distance, "I would rather die than kill my own. And whatever the outcome…" Lincoln's words sing in his head, "I will become all of one or all of the other. But I must let them decide which it is."

Suddenly he looks over as the Union army readies itself and he can make out many some of his Northern children, Rhode Island, New York, Ohio, and Pennsylvania. He looks across the river at the other army also readying themselves as he sees Virginia taking control of his men with what looks like Tennessee next to him.

A charge is called and the Union army advances across Bull Run, but he can't watch and he turns way. Every inch of him is screaming to run out and stop this but he has to remain firm in his decision and he holds Kansas tight until she lets out a small cry, "I'm sorry Darling did I hurt you?"

She looks up with fearful eyes, "No, Papa I'm fine. But you're so cold are you sick?"

He listens to the cheering around him as a congressman turns to another saying something like all was going as planned and he shakes his head, "Sick really isn't the word." They watch as the Union breaks through a Confederate line and he feels the pain and terror of those poor men as well as the joy and glee of those around him.

He looks over at a hill and he spots his son Virginia holding fast with a tall man next to him calling to his men to stay put. He looks past to see smoke of an oncoming train and the sound of distant hooves. He moves to the top of a nearby hill to get a better look never once letting the small delicate state out of his arms.

While down below in the mass of confusion Virginia grabs Tennessee by the arm, "Damn it, boy what are you doing? Reinforcements are nearly here, get your men ready."

Tenny looks at him, his eyes wide with fear and confusion, "Ready for what?" He looks past him at the mass of new men running over the hill and smiles, "I got it." He jumps back on a horse and calls to his men, "Are we going to stand for this, they dare attack us! Boys, let's give them Hell!" He lets out a loud yell and draws his sword as his men and the new mass does the same running head long for the surprised Union soldiers who make a retreat across the river and up to the mass of spectators.

America races with the mixed crowd of citizens and soldiers trying not to get trampled in the confusion. He spots a stone fence nearby and races for it, quickly jumping over it and shielding his crying daughter in his arms for the onslaught of screaming people, fleeing horses and carriages. "Sofia you're going to be alright." She buries her head in his chest, "Papa's here, Baby." He strokes her hair, "You're safe, and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." He closes his eyes as the pain fills his heart and prays the screaming will stop soon.


	5. Westward fights

**Like always I own nothing but my little ones. **

Charlie looks over at his father and sister who's wiping away the tears, "I didn't know you were there that day." America nods trying to calm his daughter.

Georgia stands and waddles over to Kansas's side taking her hand, "Why didn't you tell us?"

The younger state squeezes her hand gently, "It was a really hard time for me…and I didn't want to talk about it…so I didn't have to relive it."

England looks down at the small girl now on his lap, "Princess why don't you go upstairs and watch some Anime and I'll bring you some cookies later."

She shifts in his lap and looks up into his concerned sweet eyes, "But I want to hear the story, England." She looks over at her father pleading, "Please Daddy."

Her father turns to her and her sister for a moment, "Let them stay England. At least for now, this is part of their history too."

Tse speaks up for the first time since they began, "Are we going to go through all the battles?"

Jersey sits back shaking his head, "No that would take all night, in fact probably already will but…" He looks at Charlie for some guidance as Hawaii walks over and jumps in his lap.

"Just the major battles for now and maybe…" He looks at his sister with one hand griping Kansas's hand and the other on her swollen stomach, "Sherman's march?" He watches Georgia's whole body tighten and a look of horror and fear engulf her face for a second before she slowly nods. "Alright then where were we?"

* * *

All of Richmond is elated as the two states return, even their new boss walks out to congratulate them on their victory. Charles and Carol greet then both smiling ear to ear, "We showed them didn't we." Tenny says as he looks over at Virginia as he nods.

Carol holds up a telegram, "Not only that but according to one of our spies their boys are still marching back into Washington with their tails between their legs. Can you imagine America's face right now?" She lets a laugh slip out.

Charles turns away for a moment thinking, why hasn't he done more? He is America, is he planning to attack later on? He thinks back to previous wars and how his 'father' had fought so fiercely why would this one be any different? He turns back to his siblings, "We have to keep guard and be prepared for anything. And one more thing, if we're going to win this we're going to need more soldiers and more land with means someone's going westward. Any takers?"

* * *

As the David helps his wife to their couch there's a knock on the door and New Jersey followed quickly by Mass walks in, "Sylvia what went wrong? This should have been an easy victory?" Jersey looks at the bruised and bloody couple.

Sylvia runs a hand through her tangled brown hair, "I don't know…" David sits to comfort his wife and she looks both her siblings, "But I do know that this is not going to end soon."

Jersey turns and starts to pace before turning back to his sisters, "If that's true than we're going to need protect our allies or should I say our territories."

Mass takes him by the arm looking into his normal easy carefree face only to see hard determination, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm damn sure."

* * *

Another meeting is underway but America has long since lost interest as he slips out and into the December air. He knows he wouldn't miss much all it is really is just more talking, he turn almost shocked at the boy behind him, "Virginia?" He looks again realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry West I didn't recognize you." He reaches out expecting the boy to pull away but surprisingly he runs into his father's arms.

"Daddy I'm sorry." He lets go of his father, "Will you let me come back?"

His father blinks, "Does your brother feel the same way?" West shakes his head, "I see…do you have a place to stay tonight?" Again his son shakes his head no and he puts an arm around him, "Yes you do, you're coming home with me until we can figure this out." He leads his son away from the building only looking back once to see his boss looking out of a large window above them.

* * *

Winter moves along and spring takes hold of the country as Jersey makes his way across his father's land. He arrives just as Texas starts his attack on the large territory. "Retreat, back to Fort Craig!" Jersey cries to his men who are followed quickly by his larger brother and his rebel forces. As he races across the wide desert he looks over and spots what looks like a small child running across to cut off the rebels.

Jersey quickly turns on his heels breaks away from his men and sprints towards the small boy and in one fail swoop he has the boy in his arms and running back towards the hopeful safety of the Fort. Only to find it already captured and he's forced to hide in the nearby hills. He looks down at the tan boy struggling in his arms, "Oww, stop hitting me." He lowers the boy who glares up at him.

"Why did you stop me? I was attacking!" He hits Jersey again before trying to kick the tall teen in the knee.

Jersey shakes his head at the child, "Were you now?" He bends down to eye level, "And what were you planning to do?"

Fire burns in the boy's black eyes, "Protect my people and my territory!" He starts to walk back towards the Fort and the army still advancing northward as Jersey takes his shoulder.

"My name's New Jersey, what's your name?" He has an idea of who the boy is but he's still unsure.

The boy in a flash has Jersey's curl in his hand and pulling at it hard, "I am New Mexico and this is my land."

Jersey tries to loosen his little brother's grip feeling his whole face reddening. "Please…brother…let go."

His grip loosens looking at awe at the strange man, "Brother?" Jersey nods, "Then what are we waiting for we have to stop that man!" He tries to take off again but Jersey grabs New Mexico puts him up on his shoulders.

"I'm going to help you, but we have to buy our time…" He turns and starts his walk towards the mountain ridge, "We'll attack from Fort Union and drive them back across from there." They walk in silence for a long while, "So do I call you New Mexico or do you have another name?"

New Mexico thinks for a moment, "Grandmother calls me Tse."

Jersey nods, "Tse it is and you can just call me Jersey."

**Author's note: Tse is Navajo for rock. **


	6. New Orleans is lost

**I've come to realize that I have quite a cast of states. **

**South Carolina: You're just realizing this? **

**O_O Just say the line Mr. Confederate.**

**South Carolina: Fine, the Author doesn't own anything but her 'little ones'**.

Jersey leans over and ruffles Tse's hair playfully, "You looked like you were going to take on the whole Confederate army that day."

The younger state smiles, "I thought I was Bro. I was so pissed at you that you stopped me too."

Hawaii looks over at him from her spot on Jersey's lap, "Did you stop Texas?" Tse nods and takes a sip of his water. She now looks over at Louisiana, "Ana? What did you do during the war?"

All look over at the young woman who's been quiet for some time. She gives them all a small smile, "Baby girl, just cause you asked I'm going to tell y'all."

* * *

It was bad enough that she was given dirty looks and side comments as she walked down the street ever since she was old enough to walk but she could all ways brush them off. But it had worsened ever since she joined this War and what had she gotten from it? Just heartache and the fear of Union boats appearing in her harbors, she turns at the sound of boots behind her and sees one of her men, "Madame! Down the Mississippi…Union boats…and..." He's out of breath but she understands enough and takes off running towards her command center.

She rips open the door and rushes inside just as another telegram crosses the wires, "Talk to me solider how many and from where?"

He looks up a look of shock and horror on his face, "Madame, at least 43 and from both the Mississippi and the Gulf."

She's shaking with rage, "Damn Yankees!" She turns to her men, "How many men do we have I will not let them advance. I will not let them take my city!"

A hand rests on her shoulder, "Madame, I'm sorry but New Orleans is lost." She shakes her head unwilling to listen, but the voice continues, "You have to evacuate, Madame Louisiana. They said they will bombard us otherwise."

She turns ready to slap him but stops short, "We can't let them have my city." She looks around at the men in the room before turning back to the General in front of her, "Pull my troops…if only to protect my city."

* * *

A small girl is playing in the front parlor of her mother's home as her father comes in the door, "Papa!" She jumps up and rushes into his arms, "You're home! What did you bring me?"

The tall man with light blonde hair laughs as he picks her up into his arms, "And vat do you think I brought you?" His thick Prussian accent makes her smile as he reaches for his bag, "Something from my old country." He takes out a wooden white knight and hands it to her.

Sylvia watches from the kitchen doorway, "Vat do you say, Victoria?" The small girl thanks her father before running off to play. David walks over and kisses his wife, "I wish you vould take me with you vhen you leave, Dear. I vas so worried."

He smiles at her, "But that's why I can't. I don't know vhat I would do without you."

She embraces him and returns his kiss. "I am not my sisters; I will not let you fight my battles for me. I will fight by your side or not at all."

He shakes his head, "It is not a woman's place to die on the battlefield."

She breaks away from him, "But it is your place?" He looks away unwilling or unable to answer. "If we fight we fight together. And that's the end of it." She turns back towards the kitchen not wanting him to see her cry.

He shakes his head going back to his daughter, he's leaving again later that week with her brother Maryland but he doesn't have the heart to tell her. Or that her Southern siblings may try to enter the North and if that's so he wants to be ready to drive them back.

* * *

The Confederate is sitting at his favorite chair looking out at the harbor with his son in his lap, he's deep in thought when his son pulls at his sleeve, "What is it Jacob?"

His small angelic face seems sad, "Papa? Why can't I see America no more?"

The young father feels his heart tighten, "Well…" He hugs the small child, "Cause I'm getting my independence from him." The boy looks confused, "My freedom, son."

Jacob nods his blue eyes still sad, "Does he not love me no more?"

Charles inhales slowly unsure what to say to the boy and wishing that his late wife was here to answer all his questions. Lucky for him a female voice answers for him, "You're old Grand pappy loves you Jacob and he all ways will." Mary walks over and stands by Charles, "He's just tending to his people right now, right Mr. Charlie?"

Charles smiles at the young woman, "That's right, son." He puts his son on the floor, "Now go get ready for supper." Once his son's out the door he turns to Mary, "I'm doing the right thing you know." She nods, "And I will refuse to see him…" Again she nods, "But, I know Abigail would want him to see America."

She gives a knowing smile, "Yes sir, Mr. Charlie. She was a good woman." She rubs her hands as she continues, "Well, with you permission I…um would like to put flowers on her grave tomorrow."

He shakes his head, "No Mary, tomorrow I want you to take Jacob to put flowers on my mother's grave." He turns away, "You know where it is, just past America's home up in the clearing bout half a mile and if you can't find it just ask someone."

She gives a smile, nods and leaves to finish dinner, "Yes sir. We might be late coming back." He waves her away and she leaves him to his thoughts.


	7. Antietam

**Alright onward next chapter!**

**South Carolina: You need to lay off the coffee.**

**But its soo tasty, any way like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

A smile appears on Prussia's face, "I thought you said none of the states are Prussian?"

Sylvia shakes her head smiling at the ex-nation, "I didn't lie to you, none of the states are, but my daughter isn't a state."

The man eyes her, "Then what is she?" The rest of the countries turn to her for answers.

America quickly clears his throat, "For now let's keep questions for the end. Let's just leave it at Victoria and Jacob are my grandkids…Dude I sound old." He can tell by the look on Jersey's face he wants to say something smart, "Jersey, don't even."

Jersey shrugs but as soon as his father looks away he slips out his phone and quickly texts, hiding it behind Hawaii. He presses send and sits back holding Hawaii close just in case. Suddenly America's phone goes off and he quickly stands to answer it, "Hello?"

The female voice on the other end answers, "Hi Daddy, I had a feeling just now and you know I'm never wrong…in fact you should put me on speaker."

He presses the button, North Dakota has always been right when it came to her visions and incite, "Go ahead." He thinks he can hear the sound of muffled giggling in the background.

It's quickly hushed and before he can press the button again already knowing what's coming, both Dakota's voices sing out, "You're still just a Noob in our eyes, no matter how old you think you are. You still can't beat us on Halooooo!" They quickly hang up.

Jersey tries hides his laughter behind his sister, but America already knows who told them, "Oh, you think you and your siblings are funny?" Jersey can't look up but he's shaking with laughter, "Alright, son you do know this means war." The twins and New York try to hide their smiles with little luck, and their father just shakes his head sitting down beside his own brother whose also trying hard not to laugh. "Fine, enough already, who's going next?"

* * *

America looks down at Victoria lying asleep in her small bed; he feeling her forehead before moving his hand to her cheek both are slightly warm to the touch. He looks over to his wide eyed daughter and gives her a reassuring nod before Sylvia leans down giving her sleeping daughter a kiss. They quietly leave her alone, gently closing the door behind them, "She'll be fine, Mara. She's over the worst of it."

She nods, "I know Daddy, and I'm just making sure." They walk down the stairs to her sitting room, "Thank you for coming."

He sits down, "What else are fathers for?" She's about to sit down when she sees her sister Massachusetts through the window walking up to her front door.

Sylvia reaches the door just as her sister is about to knock, "Mass, is there any news?"

The younger state hands her a folded letter, "They're trying to invade us, but Maryland is ready to cut them off at Antietam River."

She takes the letter with a shaking hand, "What do you mean Maryland? What about David?" she looks down at the letter quickly unfolding and reading it as America stands to join his daughters. "Dear God…No!" she drops the letter and runs out to her barn and her horses.

Both follow her out as she climbs her favorite stallion, "Wait Sylvia!" But she's already charging across her fields towards her brother's state. The letter's contents running through her mind:

_Mara,_

_My love for you is endless and never Mara, forget that but I have learned to love this country which brings me to leave with your brother. If I do not return know that your name was the last thing on my lips as I lay on the battlefield. And know that when the warm wind caresses you soft face it is my hand reaching out for you. Wait for me my love for I know that we shall meet again and I will hold you in my arms once more. My Dear Mara do not hate me for this, for I have always and will always love you. Good bye for now my true love._

_ David_

She reaches the river at twilight and the scene in front of her fills her with dread as the grounds are covered in the dead and dying, panic stricken she starts to call out, "David! David!" She spots a man with pure white hair floating lightly down the river and she quickly dismounts and runs out into the river to him. She takes hold of him and flips him over praying this isn't him but it's his face looking up at her.

She holds his head to her heart, tears streaming down her face as she screams out to God, "Why!? Please God, why him? Why not me, please give him back…please."

She stays there for what feels like hours just holding him on the side of the river bed when she hears a muffled cry. She looks through her blurred vision to a man crawling towards her. She wipes her eyes still holding her fallen love as Maryland stops ten feet ahead of her covered in blood and unable to stand.

She doesn't want to leave him, but she can't leave her brother to die. She looks down at David's sweet face and kisses the center of his forehead before laying him down in the wet mud. She stands and races to her brother, ripping strips off her long wet dress in a desperate act to stop the bleeding she wraps his wounds. She helps him stand and supports Maryland as they walk slowly off the bloody battlefield. He buries his face into her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mara. God forgive me."

* * *

When she makes it home she's caked in bloody mud and her eyes are blood shot. She opens her door before collapsing sobbing loudly her face in her hands. A small voice breaks through the darkness around her, "Momma?"

She looks up to see her daughter's scared face in front of her, "Victoria..." She pulls her daughter close, "Baby."

Victoria wraps her little arms around her mother's neck, "Momma, please don't cry."

She says the only thing she can think of, "I love you baby. I love you."

America reaches out and takes Mass's shoulder shaking his head as both watch in silence from the darkened sitting room. He whispers to her, "For now let her mourn in private."


	8. a cold winter

**Next up, 1863…I mean another chapter. Let's see Louisiana you want to say it?**

**Louisiana: My Author doesn't own anything but us states.**

Everyone looks at Sylvia but she can't look up her face buried in her hands; Tenny looks away from her unwilling to see his oldest sister cry.

The first to comfort her is Kansas who softly hugs her from behind burying her head in her sister's long hair, "Its ok, sis."

Sylvia wipes her deep brown eyes, "I know Kansas, and I'm fine really." She hugs her younger sister back, "I know he's in a better place and we will meet again…someday."

Tenny slips out to the kitchen and looks directly at his father's liquor cabinet but reaches for the now warm beer instead. He desperately wants to down every whiskey bottle and moonshine jar in the house but for the moment the beer will do. As he brings it to his lips he stops short, sighs and pours it down the sink, "God forgive me cause I can't imagine she will…not this time."

He quickly takes two bottles of water from the fridge and walks back into the living room, glancing back at the cabinet for a second.

* * *

Charlie turns the collar of his jacket up trying to beat the cold as he makes his way home, mulling over the acts of the last two years and the events earlier that day. He rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Who gives him the right?" He shakes his head, "Damn it. If he thinks I'll roll over and let him take my slaves like this he has another thing coming." As he reaches the door he stops and listens to the loud shouting within.

Jacob is glaring definitely at his step mother with his arms crossed, "No! You're not my mommy, so leave Mary alone." Mary sits behind him, holding her cheek a look of utter shock and terror on her face.

She glares back at the small boy, "I may not be your mother but I am in charge of this house hold." She turns to the servant girl, "Get up, I didn't hit you that hard." Mary slowly stands as Martha turns back to Jacob who's still staring at her, "Don't make me whip-"

The front door flies open, "Don't you EVER lay a hand on my son." All three turn to see Charlie almost shaking with anger, "If he needs discipline than I will do it." He strides over to Mary and removes her hand from her cheek to see the red hand mark across it, "Mary you're excused." She quickly leaves for the kitchen as Charlie takes his son by the hand and takes him upstairs; leaving Martha alone seething with rage.

* * *

The air around him is bitter cold but the liquor coursing through his Virginia's veins numbs him from it as he stumbles through the snow. He finally comes to the clearing and the lone house in it; he runs up to the house and starts banging on the door, "Elijah! Damn it open the door…Elijah!"

The door opens as Virginia stares at twin, "Marshall you're drunk go home." He tries to close the door but Virginia forces himself in.

"How can you do this to me? To us?" He takes West by his jacket, "You can't leave me like this…come back."

West swats his brother's hands way, "I can't? Yes I can and I am!" He turns and walks towards the fireplace. "By the end of this year, I will be my own state."

All Virginia can see is red, "You bastard! After all I did for you." West turns just as Virginia hits him in the face. Two small girls scream from their spot on the nearby chair as West falls backwards.

West is stunned for a moment before quickly rising, getting between his brother and the small girls, "I'm the Bastard?" He wipes the blood from his nose, turning to the girls both have short brown hair the taller one having brown eyes wrapped in bandages while the other has black eyes both filled with fear, "Nevada, Kansas go upstairs. Now!"

Both girls hold each other crying unable to move, Virginia staggers backwards a step, "Now girls. This…is between me and my brother." He's ready for a fight, not really caring if they stay or not.

Nevada looks at both sobbing, "Please stop…stop big brothers." She holds fast to Kansas who's started bleeding herself, "I want Daddy."

West turns to the girls to say something as Virginia lunges at him knocking both to the ground. West quickly overpowers his drunken brother for a moment before Virginia head butts him. The fight goes on for what seems like an hour before two strong hands rip them off each other. "Stop it! Canada help me."

Canada steps in taking West while America strong arms Virginia until his son stops struggling still glaring at his twin, "Bastard…bringing Daddy into this!"

West tries to advance, "What!? You asshole, you started it."

Both nations tighten their grips, as their father's voice rings in their ears, "And now I'm ending it!" His sons watch him in fear, it's not often they've seen him this mad. "Marshall you are going home and Elijah you are staying here with your sisters." He still has an arm around his son as they walk towards the door. "Girls stay here with your Uncle I'll be back later."

They walk a while before Virginia speaks, "So…who was that other girl?"

"Nevada. Although I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow, but it doesn't matter if it was just Nevada and Kansas or Maine and Florida." He turns Virginia to look right at him, his sky blue eyes filled with anger, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again."

The state just nods at his father, "Yes…Sir." They continue walking, "You're not going to tell Charles about this right? I'm not supposed to be here."

America lets out a laugh, "A hero never reveals all his secrets."


	9. Chacellorsville and hidden pain

**Alright another chapter, sweet! Like always I own nothing, nope, except my little ones (hugs Alaska). Oh this is going to be a long one;3**

Canada nods, "I remember that day." He thinks back, "I was concerned about you, America and when we walked in on that…" The twins' faces redden but he smiles, "You two have really matured from that day."

Virginia gives him a weak smile, "I was pretty ashamed I did that, good thing you and Dad walked in when you did or…"

His brother finishes, "It would have gotten real ugly."

Their father gives them his hero's smile, "But it didn't." He notices a strange look on Georgia's face, "Are you ok, Peach?"

She nods sweetly rubbing her stomach, "I'm fine she just woke up is all. I didn't expect it."

Hawaii quickly jumps off Jersey's lap, "Peachy can I feel?" Peach nods and takes Hawaii's hand as Alaska also walks over wanting to feel too. "Oh, I can feel it!" Both states let out a giggle.

While most of the room is distracted Jersey tries to stand and sneak out. But America quickly spots him, "Oh and where do you think you're going?" Jersey stops for a moment before sprinting up the stairs with his father close behind, "I don't think so Jersey, what was that remark earlier I forget?"

Jersey looks back, "I'm sorry…That you can't- AAHHHH!" The rest in the living room hears a loud crash followed by soft moaning and America's loud laughing. Soon both come back down the stairs with Jersey hobbling slightly behind America, "Umm…right where were we?" He sits back down in his chair and groans.

While America sits back down next to Canada now holding Jersey's phone, "Hmmm…Let's see who I can call." Canada swiftly takes the phone and tosses it back to the horrified Jersey, "Dude I was just kidding…kind of."

* * *

A small regiment walks across the Virginian country side, Virginia looks around proud of his state's rolling farmlands and his people but he still feels ashamed and lonely even surrounded by his men. He sighs and rubs his temples, thinking that he really should stop drinking when his sister stops next to him, "What is it Carol?"

A young man on horseback is racing towards them before handing a message over to North Carolina who quickly reads it, "Apparently we're being followed…and we're greatly outnumbered. Sir, do you have any ideas?" She turns to the General behind her.

He thinks for a moment as do the other states; Virginia looks of in the distance, why does his state have to suffer so much? He sighs again, "Why not just divide and conquer?" He looks back at the group watching him, "What?"

The first General nods, "That might work, if we split and attack we may catch them off guard." Carol nods in agreement. "Virginia, you and Stonewall take this regiment and Ms. Carolina you stay with me for the time. Tennessee and Alabama take yours and circle back around." They split and ride off towards the advancing Union troops.

Meanwhile, New York looks around at his large regiment, "This should be an easy victory." He looks back at his general who just nods, "We should reach Chancellorsville soon." He holds tight to his horse's reigns feeling the far off tension in his home state but he can't let it show to his men. He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "We'll stop those Rebels and be back in Washington in two days."

* * *

While Virginia attacked from the left, Carol attacked from the right driving the massive Union army back towards a small farm only ending the fighting at dusk. Virginia is about asleep by the roaring campfire when shots ring out in the darkness. He grabs his rifle and runs over to the shouting and small group of men to find a man lying bloody on the ground, "Dear God!" He kneels by the mortally wounded man, "Damn it get help over here! Now!" He looks around at the shocked faces, "Who the Hell fired! Who was it!?" No one answers just looking down at the state and their dying General in his arms.

The next day came and soon the Confederates watched as what was left of the Union army retreat and while their surprising victory is plenty to cheer about, they know they've lost a good man. Virginia looks back at the body and sighs, "I'm going back to Richmond."

North Carolina looks down wiping a tear, "He'll be missed." She turns back to her men, "Boys, today those Union boys just learned a good lesson. You don't mess with the south!" The men cheer around her as she turns to her brother, "Europe will have to take notice of us now."

The other state just nods as he turns back towards Richmond to escort an old friend back home. "But at what cost?"

* * *

England shakes his head, "I do vaguely remember two men coming to see me about your fight but I didn't want to get involved." He's been watching Charlie for a while now and England can tell he wants to say something but what he's not sure.

Alaska rubs her eyes as America picks her up, "I think it's time for bed, Honey." Alaska lets out a small whine and looks up at him pleading. Her father shakes his head and looks back at Hawaii who's also giving him a pleading look, "Ok, ok but I think it's time for a break." He takes Hawaii by the hand and takes them upstairs while the rest of the room spreads out.

England watches Charlie leave through the kitchen door into the crisp night air and lights up a cigarette, "It's been a while since I've had one of these." He slowly exhales a light air of smoke escapes his lips and he turns back to the Country in the doorway. "Not since I buried my little man." He flicks away the ash his green eyes full of sadness and regret.

The nation walks out and shuts the door, "I'm sorry-"

Charlie shakes his head, "Don't be, England. He was a good boy and a damn good soldier. But that's not what I wanted to talk about…" He turns towards the closed door, "England can I tell you something?" England gives a small nod, "For 150 years I've never told anyone this but…Damn it." He brings the cigarette back to his lips, "I know you wouldn't tell my Dad."

England sits down on the steps looking at the young state, "Not unless you want me too." He's become fond of the state who reminds him a little of himself, "What is it?"

* * *

Jacob is sitting alone in his father's study playing with his wooden soldiers when his step-mother walks in anger all over her face, "And what are you doing in here? I told you are not allowed in this room."

He looks up through light brown hair, "Daddy says I can play in here all I want." He grabs his small stuffed lion next to him, hoping his father is about to come through the front door.

She marches in and takes him by the wrist, "You're father is not home I am and I say you get out of this room." He shakes his head definitely so she quickly pulls him up by the arm and forces him out. As she leaves with him, his other arm hits the door frame hard and he lets out a yelp.

She forces him down the stairs, "Oh I will give you something to cry about boy just you wait." Martha takes him into the living room and looks around before spotting her broom in the corner, just as Mary runs through the kitchen door. "Mary if you interfere I'll beat you too."

Mary advances slowly, "Ms. Jones, please he's just a baby. He don't know any better." She reaches out to the crying child only to be hit by Martha across the face.

The older woman grabs her broom, "Who the Hell do you think you are!? You seem to forget I own you, you are my property and nothing more." She strikes Mary with the end of the broom handle before turning back to the small boy trembling in fear, "And you, you little bastard I'm going to teach you some manners you're mother apparently never taught you." As she brings the broom up a strong hand grabs her wrist and pulls it down.

She turns to face enraged green eyes, "Get out of my house." He takes the broom and breaks it across his knee, "And don't you ever come back." Every inch of his being wants to crack her across the face and throw her out into the street.

She just looks at him in shock, "Charles the boy doesn't have any discipline-"

He reaches for his pistol, "I said get out!" She retreats for the door, "You will send for your things tomorrow but I don't want to ever see your face again!" She quickly runs from the house and he turns back to his son who's in the arms of Mary still crying.

Charles kneels down to the small boy and gently takes him into his arms, "Papa's here." He stands back up rubbing little circles in Jacob's back trying to calm him, "You're alright son." He turns to Mary now on her feet holding her reddened cheek and wiping her bloody nose, "Mary, go clean yourself up please."

She leaves him as he takes his son up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sits Jacob on his bed and brushes Jacob's brown hair out of his face, "She's never going to do that again, Jacob. I promise." His son wipes his shining blue eyes and Charles sees a small version of his own father in his son's face.

He stands and turn to Mary now in the door way, "I want you to take him Northward tomorrow…to live with my father." He shakes his head giving his son's shoulder a squeeze, "At least until the war is over…" He can't look at her as he says it; he can't admit to himself that he let that woman in his house.

Mary nods knowing, "Yes sir, Mr. Charlie. I'll take him up but then I'll be back. But don't blame yourself; she was in love with the power not the person." He nods kissing his son's temple, "The war can't last forever. And time heals all wounds."

He finally looks over, "You don't have to come back, Mary."

She nods, "I know but I promised Ms. Abigail that I would watch over you, sir. She had a feeling this would happen, and that's what I plan to do." She leaves to pack.

He turns back to his son resting his head on his father's lap, "Your mother was a smart woman. And next time I see you we'll go visit her." Jacob nods but doesn't lift his head, "You'll have fun with America." He puts his son to bed kissing his head one last time, hoping Abigail was right, he had already lost so much, his wife, his daughters…he can't bear the thought of losing his son too. He needs to end the war soon, even if it means marching into Washington himself.


	10. Gettysburg

**Like always I own nothing, but my little ones and their little ones.**

Charlie stares out into the darkness, flicking away more ash, "I wasn't much of a father…and I felt I couldn't be both a Country and a single parent so I just sent him away." He finishes his smoke and leans against the wall looking up at the stars, "I don't know how my Dad does it."

England gives a knowing smile, "It's hard, but it's worth it in the end."

The door behind him opens as America pops his head out, "We're going to start again but without the smaller girls." He turns to his son, "Please throw the butt away, you know how your brother gets when you litter." Charlie nods as both men walk back in the house.

America pulls England aside as he smiles to both, "I nearly forgot Alaska made you something called a Fairy cake and she wants me to give it to you." Charlie walks back into the living room before America turns back to the older Nation, "I'm just glad he finally told somebody." He reaches in the fridge and pulls out a small pink cupcake.

England takes it shocked, "Wait you know? What the Hell America, where you listening in?"

He shakes his head reaching for Coke, "Mary told me, well most of it anyway. Jacob filled in the rest." He hands a bottle of water to England, "It's hard to not see a black and blue mark that big on my grandson's arm and not want to know how it happened."

"I'm actually surprised Mary went back, didn't she have her freedom once she reached Maryland?" The British man takes a bite out of the cupcake. "Huh? It tastes like strawberry."

America shakes his head, "She already had it. Abigail was actually against slavery and since Charlie loved her he reluctantly freed all his slaves, I thought it was funny, I would tell him something but unless she said it he wouldn't listen. And Mary was only twelve at the time and they took her in since she had nowhere else to go. She could have left at any time but she decided to stay." He takes out another cupcake and walks back towards the door, "She could be just as stubborn as he can. They were quite a pair."

* * *

Charles looks around the meeting room at his southern siblings, "We've fought on Southern soil long enough it's time we attack them on their own land. If we want to secure other Nations' help we have to win on America's land." All agree as he pulls out a map, "We're going up towards Pennsylvania then after a victory its right to Washington."

* * *

A lone woman looks down at a simple white grave before touching the cold stone sending a small prayer towards the sky. A tall man slowly walks up to her removing his hat and running a hand through his blonde hair, "Sister?" His light Swedish accent makes her smile for a moment.

She turns to meet his gentle bright blue eyes, "Minnesota." She reaches out and hugs her younger but very tall brother, "It's been a while." She gives him a light kiss on his cheek and he returns it. "You didn't have to come, Lukas."

He nods, "I know, Mara but I wanted to pay my respect and I heard Confederate is on his way." Just as he says it a young solider comes running up to them and hands Minnesota telegram. He reads it quickly, "I have to go. They're near Gettysburg." She takes him by the arm and he looks back for a moment, "If you're coming my horse is over here." He helps her up and they ride off towards the small farming village.

* * *

The fighting is long and hard with both sides loosing many men. While New York, Ohio and Pennsylvania hold Cemetery Ridge, Minnesota fiercely fights to keep his spot on a Little Round top, he refuses to let them have his beloved sister's land.

Virginia turns to his Generals, "What do we do?" They look across the line of Union men, "If we attack the sides they'll have to fall back."

The tall General shakes his head, "No, we charge the middle. Get your men ready." Virginia stares at the man, but leaves to ready what's left of his men anyway. It takes him a few hours but he charges his northern siblings, wounding his sister before being forced back with what little men he had left.

Fighting continues until dusk and by daybreak the rebels retreat back towards the safety of Virginia. Marshall looks around at the bloody group around him and shakes his head; that charge cost him thousands of good men, "There goes our recognition from Europe…God even Canada will want nothing to do with us." He rides off towards his empty home and his whiskey bottle.

Sylvia watches them go surrounded by her brothers, she looks up at their determined faces, "I'm fine boys, please go back to your men."

Minnesota looks down at her wrapped stomach, "I will but I'm not going to let them come northern ward again." His brothers nod all feeling protective of her not leaving her side until their father comes and takes her home.


	11. More that just a March

**Alright another chapter, yay! Tenny you haven't said much why don't you say it?**

**Tennessee: Um, sure Ms. Kitten doesn't own anything but us…can I go now?**

**Oh Tenny, relax I think we all know what you did, well at least I do. No need to run…yet. Tenny? Where did you go? **

They all listen to light giggling and soft singing coming from just up the stairs for a moment. Georgia looks around the room before her eyes fall on her oldest brother, "I think while their busy I should tell what happened…on that march." She looks down for a moment thankful that the small girls are enjoying their movie.

This time Canada moves to sit next to her, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to." She nods looking up at him and his gentle accepting eyes. He's the only one she's ever told but she needs to do this, to move on from the pain.

She inhales slowly, "I know but…if I don't do it now, I don't think I'll ever be able to. So I'm going to skip ahead."

Her father leans back watching the room, "Go ahead, Peach take all the time you need."

* * *

The slender brunette races down a side street as fast as she can without tripping over her long dress; she turns the corner and runs head long into her worst fears. As she tries to escape a soldier grabs her left arm while another takes her right, "And where do you think you're going Miss. Georgia?" His wicked grin makes her skin crawl, "You don't want to miss the fun now do you?"

She struggles but they just hold on tighter, "Let go of me! I'm a state; you can't treat me like this! When my father finds out he'll-" She stops short when she sees the General in front of her.

His icy stare sends a shiver down her spine, "He'll what? Little lady he'll thank me for this. For teaching his little rebel harlot a lesson." He leans down against her ear, "You're not a state anymore Georgia. But I promise you that by the time I'm done with you, you're going to be howling. Howling what? I'll let you decide."

She turns and spits in his face as a soldier pulls her hair back painfully, "Now that's not lady like, Miss. Georgia. And here we are being so civil to you." She glares at the men as they laugh at her, "Sir what should we do with her?"

He thinks for a moment before turning back towards his men, "I think I know what to give America for Christmas, but for now I don't want her southern siblings using her supplies and railroads anymore." He turns and walks away, "Burn them."

Tears stream down her face as she lets out a scream in fear and pain forced to watch her railway burn, "Please, let my state go." She turns back to Sherman through her blurred vision, "You're insane! You hear me. You will pay for this."

He smiles down at her, "We'll see, rebel harlot." He turns to one of his men, "Ready the horses and wagons. I have a special spot for our guest."

By day break she is tied to a wagon like a common thief, nearly dragged and almost crushed through the streets towards the city line. Her dress is already dirty and torn but she still tries to look stately to her horrified people all too afraid to aid her. She tries not to cry out as a soldier grabs her hair and pulls her towards the General, "Good morning Harlot. I hope you slept well. I thought I would show you what the Union does to rebels." He jumps on his horse and smiles down at her, "I hope you like walking."

They walk on for miles as they reached a farm house they stop to shoot the farmer's animals laughing all the while, "Should we burn the fields too?" A tall soldier laughs to another as they watch the cornfields quickly catch. "Oh, Miss. Georgia ain't it pretty?" She looks away but he grabs her face, "What you don't wanna look?"

Another shot rings out a she turns as a elderly farmer falls, "NO! Stop!" She tries to run to the man only to be pulled back by her capturers, "Don't hurt my people."

One pulls her down stroking her soft skin slowly pulling up her dress, "Or what? What are you going to do Harlot?" He only stops as the General rides up. "Sir, what next?"

He looks down at her uncaring, "To the next village boys." She can see a small joyful glint in his eyes as he rides away.

* * *

Canada holds the shaking state, stroking her hair trying to calm her. As the rest of the Countries and States either look down or look towards the stone faced America. He inhales slowly before standing and walking out onto the porch slamming the door hard behind him. She quickly stands and makes her way outside, "Daddy wait!" She spots him in the front yard one hand on a large oak tree the other covering his eyes, "Daddy?"

"That Bastard!" He hits the oak tree making the whole tree shake violently, "That Fucking Bastard! I told him not to touch you and what the Hell did he do?!" He hits the tree again before turning to his crying daughter. "Did…did they…" He can't say it, he won't.

She shakes her head looking down, "They wanted too…they came close many times." He gently embraces her, resting his forehead on hers. "I wanted to tell you a hundred times but…I was ashamed."

He leads her towards a stone bench, "Tell me the rest Georgia. I need to know what he did."

* * *

She lays awake watching the fire burn down to ashes, tears streaming down her face listening to the far off laughter but inside she only feels the pain and suffering of her people. The days are becoming nothing more but a terrifying blur to her filled with fire and blood. She hears footsteps behind her, "Hey Bitch. You still think you're so damn high and mighty. How about I teach you something."

She turns around screaming in panic as the drunken man jumps on top of her pulling and tearing at what's left of her dress, "Help Me! No! Stop!" She continues to scream as the man is slowly ripped off of her. She pulls what's left of her dress around her as a strong hand rests on her shoulder.

"She may be a Harlot but you still have to show her some respect boys. Wouldn't want to completely break her…not yet at least." He throws her a blanket before the men disappear in the darkness. The laughter starts up again as she huddles under the blanket praying for day break.

They march into Savannah, Georgia's lost her will to fight only praying he would leave her in her beloved city. They stop at a large mansion as Sherman turns to the defeated state, "Go wash yourself up. I want you presentable when you Father gets here." He turns to his men, "Send word to Washington and to Lincoln that I got him one Hell of a Christmas present."

* * *

He holds her tight staring out towards the woods, "Georgia…" He sighs rubbing her shoulder, "I didn't know, baby."

She nods wiping a tear, "They didn't Daddy but they tried. But I should have told you earlier…are you mad?"

He wraps his arm around her waist lightly placing a hand on her stomach, "No, I'm glad you could tell your Uncle. I'm mad that it happened in the first place." He feels the baby kick at his hand, "Oh, do you agree with me?" Both give a weak smile, "You can tell me anything."

She inhales, "Ok, well…Daniel's the father."

He lets out a laugh, "That I figured out." He looks towards the house, "Why don't we go back in, it's a little cold out here." She nods and he helps her up, "Anything else I should know before we go back in."

She kisses his cheek, "I think you scared Italy when you hit that poor oak."

America looks towards the group on the porch, "No Peachy I think I scared all of them."


	12. Tennessee falls

**Oh Peachy! (hugs Georgia) Do you want to say it?**

**Georgia: Sure, My Author doesn't own anything but us and our little ones.**

They all walk back in the house looking at the pair, "Dude, I think I dented the tree." America looks down at his hand with a smile trying to ease the tension even he can feel in the air.

Japan and the rest just nod, while Prussia looks back over at Sylvia, "So why aren't the grandkids here too?" England shoots him a glare as Charlie looks away.

The young mother sighs, "Mr. Prussia, I think Dad said to wait until the end for questions…but if you want in the morning I'll introduce you to her. She'll be in the clearing about half a mile from here."

Charlie nods, "Yeah…" He turns towards the stairs as the two youngest walk back down the stairs, "Is your movie over?" They nod as Hawaii resumes her spot on Jersey's lap and Alaska jumps up on his, "Alright, whose going next?"

* * *

Without his son, Charles' house feels empty. He stares out the window spacing out as his sister continues to talk behind him. He only turns back around as a book hits his head, "Damn it, Carol!" He rubs the back of his head glaring at her, "Don't throw shit at me!" He picks up the book, "Especially not a bible."

She rolls her eyes, "Well then listen to me! Confederate you are, no we are losing. We lost Louisiana, Mississippi and now Georgia! And that rat bastard Sherman is on his way to my state." She shakes her head full of anger, "Stupid bastard!"

Charles stands, "Me or Sherman?"

Mary walks to the door as Carol storms out, "Who the Hell do you think?!" Mary watches her go, slamming the door on the way out.

She turns back to the state, "Mr. Charlie. I'm back sir."

He nods, "Good, thank you Mary…" He turns back towards the harbor, "I hope he can forgive me."

Mary turns to leave, "Both already do." He turns to say something but she's already gone.

* * *

Tennessee can see his breath as he calls out to what's left of his men, "Fall back, boys! Hurry fall-" He stops short feeling the sheer pain rip through his body. He grabs it screaming out in pain holding his right shoulder. He stumbles away from the confusion leaving a small bloody trail behind him. The Union army is everywhere but he can't stop until he reaches the safety of his backwoods, still hearing the shots in the distance.

His older brother sits by his fire, a small knife in one hand a large piece of wood in the other whistling to himself. He stops for a moment and listens hard; he stands and goes to his door opening it to find his little brother bleeding in the snow, "Michael!" Kentucky runs to him, "Damn it." He picks him up and carefully carries him to the safety of his home laying him on the old couch. "Stay with me! Come on Michael." He turns his head, "Samantha, damn it get my Pa down here quick! Get Sylvia too!"

Tenny's eyes shoot wide open his face white, "No Roy, get Louisiana or even Mass, please not Sylvia!"

Kentucky tries to wrap his brother's shoulder to stop the bleeding, "You'll be dead by the time they get here. Sylvia may not know the same magic but she can still stop the bleeding." He turns towards the door, "Samantha! Now!"

The younger state tries to sit up, "No, I'd rather bleed to death." His brother slams him down, "Please Roy…I can't face her."

A young blonde woman races in, "Their both on their way, Sir." She hands him a small pile of thick blankets.

He takes them, but soon they're soaked red, "Don't be so stupid, she maybe from the North but she'll still save you're sorry ass."

Although tired Tenny still tries to stand, "You don't get it, she'll kill me." Kentucky forces his brother back down on the couch having to nearly sit on Tennessee to force him down, "Roy! I killed him!"

Kentucky loosens his grip slightly, "Who'd you kill? Michael answer me." Tennessee buries his head in his brother's shirt, "God don't tell me."

He nods in his brother's chest unable to look up, "I killed Daniel, Roy." Kentucky shakes his head and wraps his arms around him pulling him close ignoring his little brother's tears.

"We rednecks stick together. If you don't wanna tell her I ain't either." He turns back to the young maid, "Samantha bring more blankets we need to stop the bleeding at least till Sylvia gets here."

Tenny rubs his eyes, "Thank you Roy."

He shakes his head managing a comforting smile, "Mama would haunt me if I let anything happen to you."

* * *

They all turn to Tennessee slightly hiding behind Charlie unwilling to look at his oldest sister. "Sylvia…I…" he doesn't know what else to say terrified she's going to bring out her favorite pistol and point it right at his head.

Instead Pennsylvania walks over and kneels down to him, "Tenny, I forgave you a long time ago." Tennessee looks at her shocked, "Maryland told me later that day. But…I wouldn't have killed you. You're my brother, Tenny, I was waiting for you to tell me."

He reaches out and hugs her releaved, "Did, did you tell Victoria?" She shakes her head, "Ok, I want to tell her…tomorrow."

Sylvia gives him a sweet smile, "I know she would appreciate it."


	13. War draws to a end

**On ward chapter! Yahoooo!**

**Jersey: Long day?**

**You have no idea, so like always I own nothing but my little ones.**

"With all this fighting way not try to talk it out?" England smiles down at the now sleeping Alaska curled up on her brother's chest.

New York stands and stretches reaching for another soda, "We did…it failed big time."

Virginia agrees, "Yeah a lot talking did. All it just pissed me off more." He rubs his temple, "I need a coffee after this."

* * *

"Why Richmond? Damn it." Virginia turns to his small forces then back at his city, his new nation's capital. All he can do is shake his head. He knows he can't win against them now and even though he wants nothing more than to fight the bastards. He wants to live more, "Pull out."

He turns his reigns to face his sister, "This whole thing's left a bad taste in my mouth."

She gives her horse a small kick, "Really? Are you sure that wouldn't be the whiskey on your breathe instead?"

He reaches in his jacket and throws his flask down in the mud, "It's been empty for a while sister." He rides past her, "But then what would you know about it?" He rides off before she can answer; towards his twin's new state he needs to think but more important he needs someone to really talk too.

* * *

Jersey dismounts letting out a soft long whistle, "Wow…damn what happened?" He kneels down and retrieves a muddy flask from the dirty road, "They had some party last night."

He hands the flask to New Mexico who's still on the horse as New York rides up with their father coming up behind, "They knew we were coming Jersey." York says dismounting.

The older state reaches into his bag, "Well this town's missing something." A big grin crosses his face as he pulls out a neatly folded flag, "Tse, you wanna help?" He nods and York helps him down off the horse, "Good now let's go find a great place to raise it." The young territory jumps on Jersey's back and with York they walk off leaving America alone.

The country walks down the lonely street to what once held the Confederate's meeting rooms and offices. He walks inside a room still smelling of the smoke that lingers in the air. He walks over to a large wooden desk with papers scattered all over as he pushes some aside something catches his eye and he holds it up. It's a worn brown photo of him holding Ohio with the rest of his young states surrounding him. He turns it over to see his oldest son's handwriting, _July 10, 1818 First Family Photo. We are not only free but we are together. _He spots another just below the first this one of his eldest with a two year old Jacob in his arms and his first wife sitting down next to them. Again he turns it over, _August 5, 1859. My growing family. I pray for a girl but I'm proud of whatever we have._

He hears footsteps behind him as so he quickly puts the photos in his jacket. He turns to see his boss behind him_, "_Those boys of yours are raising the stars and stripes."

America smiles and turns towards the window and the cheering below. "Sir, tell them I'm going back home…I have to do." Lincoln nods knowingly as America leaves.

* * *

Charles leans on the railing looking out towards what once was his fort. He lights a cigarette as his father's flag is raised and he's positive he can hear the cheering from across the bay. He lets a smile cross his lips and for a moment he straightens and salutes the fort and the flag within. He knows when to admit defeat. Virginia already surrendered and he knows soon the rest will too.

He hears a familiar sound and turns to greet his son with open arms, "Papa! Papa!"

The young father embraces his son before turning to his father unsure what to say. America places a hand on Charles' shoulder smiling, "I'm hungry what about you?"

"Yeah." America pulls his son close wrapping his long arms around his wayward son careful of the small child in between.

* * *

The morning sun light peeks though the window as the small girls stir from their sleep. America stands removing two worn photos form his pants pocket and hand them to Charlie.

While Jersey lightly tosses the silver flask to Virginia who hands it to his brother, "West I think this is yours."

Sylvia stands and hands the Prussian man her own worn photo showing her with a small light blonde girl in her arms, "You still want to meet her?"

He stands along with his brother, "I bet she's awesome." He lets out a small laugh.

As the others stand, Charlie turns to both Alaska and England, "I wouldn't mind introducing you to Jacob." England thinks for a moment before giving him a small nod as Charlie stands with Alaska in his arms, "Alright than anyone else coming?"

**Once again I'm breaking this up so it's not so freaking long, with the last bit being posted in the next day or so. **


	14. A final resting place

**Nearly done, sweet! I love doing these state stories. Like always I own nothing but my little ones and their little ones.**

Soon the large group of states and countries walk slowly through the woods on a well-worn path to a large clearing with a large flag pole standing in the middle with dozens of flags spreading out from the main pole. Each section having a small number of graves under the fluttering flags. There are forty nine in all with the graves varying in color, stone, age and decoration.

Charlie inhales slowly as he kneels down in front of one of four graves, "Honey this is…my son Jacob." He lays his hand on the top of the simple stone.

She slowly reaches out touching the cold marble that reads, _Jacob Alfred Jones_ _October 8, 1942. At ease my little soldier. We'll meet again. _She smiles at it, "Hi Jacob." She looks up at him, "Can I pick him some flowers?" When Charlie nods she rushes off to join Hawaii in a small field of wildflowers.

Prussia slows his steps as he, Germany and Sylvia reach her flag. He doesn't want to look, he was right…there can only be one awesome Prussian.

Germany turns to say something to Sylvia when he stops, staring off in the distance. She grabs Prussia's hand and lightly squeezes it, "She's coming now. You can look Mr. Prussia."

He turns to see a young girl with light blonde nearly white hair with what looks like deep reddish brown eyes holding a bouquet of light blue flowers. She races over when she sees her mother, "Momma, I didn't know you were coming." She turns towards the two tall men, "Hello, I'm SV. Nice to meet you."

Both men just blink, "SV?"

She nods as he gives a small hair flip, "Yeah, it stands for Susquehanna Valley." She grins before turning back to the simple white graves, "Papa."

Both mother and daughter bow their heads and pray softly for a moment as SV places the flowers at the foot of both her father's and grandmother's graves.

Prussia waits for the girls to finish before bending down to the young preteen girl, "I'm the awesome Prussia." He wants to hug her but puts his hand out instead.

She quickly wraps her arms around his neck nearly knocking them both over, "I wanted to meet you since forever!"

She turns to the tall blonde man, "That means you're Deutschland!" She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up, "Momma told me so much about you." She lets out a sweet light laugh.

Sylvia spots Tenny and smiles at her daughter, "Victoria, I think you Uncle Tennessee wants to tell you something."

Victoria releases her grip, "Ok, Momma." She takes off like a shot and hugs her uncle only stopping when he doesn't hug back, "What's wrong Uncle?"

He takes her by the shoulders, "Victoria…baby girl, I have to tell you something" He kneels slightly so he's face to face with her, "I'm sorry…I…" he looks away, unable to say it.

She gives her mother's warm smile, "Papa was a good man, and I loved him so much." He turns back to look at her eyes wide, "You're still my awesome uncle."

He shakes his head, "How…how did you know? And how can you forgive me?"

She hugs his neck, "Uncle Maryland told me and I know it was an accident," She looks in his dark eyes, "It doesn't change that I still love you Uncle Tenny, my awesome Uncle."

This time he hugs her, 'What are you and your mother saints or something?" He kisses her forehead looking back at his older sister, "Yeah you guys are really something."

America looks on near the main flag pole as Japan walks over, "I noticed that Hawaii's flag isn't here."

The tall country nods, "Yeah, well she always says she won't be buried on the mainland."

Japan looks down, "Oh, I didn't realize she is still alive."

He sees a twinkle in America's eyes, "She's like Prussia, Dude. But that's a story for another time." He leaves for South Carolina's spot smiling at the now colorful graves, "They've been busy."

Charlie looks down at it smiling, "Yeah but I don't think they completely understand." Both men turn towards the girls, England and France in the field.

"Give them some credit son. They understand enough. They might have never met their nieces and nephew but they still feel that love for them." America reaches into his back pocket, "I thought you could add this to you little family photo album." He hands Charlie a newer photo of his oldest sleeping on the wooden floor with Alaska and Hawaii curled up next to him. A smile plastered on his sleeping face with one long arm outstretched across their smaller bodies.

Charlie turns it over to see his father's handwriting, _Charlie and his girls, June 5__th__. _His face turns a light red but he smiles, "Thanks Dad."

His father nods, "You're welcome, Charlie and…" he puts an arm around his son's shoulder, "I would get out in that field before England strangles France again." Charlie just smiles shaking his head before he races out towards the four in the fields while America turns back to his daughter who's now behind him, "So…you why do I have this strange thought that you planned all this?"

She gives him an innocent smile, "Who me?"

He folds his arms looking down at her, "Ok, let me rephrase you and your grandmother planned this." She nods still smiling at him, "Oh right, why?"

She inhales slowly, "Because Dad we all really needed this." They turn to watch Victoria with Tenny talking and laughing with Prussia and Germany. While Tse and Jersey are sitting in the grass talking with both Japan and Italy, even Alaska is somewhat closer to the tall Russian showing him her own mother's grave while Charlie and England keep a watchful eye. Kansas along with Georgia and Hawaii are sitting in the field of wildflowers watching France trying to make something with the long flowers. "And I knew my daughter need closer in fact we all did and even though some may not accept us they do."

He puts an arm around her shoulder, "A little elaborate isn't it?"

She lets out a deep laugh, "Says the man who befriended a whale just so his daughter wouldn't be afraid of the water."

That starts him laughing, "Well it worked didn't it. Michigan loves the water even if she still thinks she's going to find whales in the great lakes."

"Shouldn't we tell her eventually?" She puts her hands on her hips, "She's just as bad as Jersey on her whale hunts."

Her father shakes his head, "I will…eventually, I promise but that's a job for another day." He thinks back chuckling to himself, "That whale Dude was great guy."

She just sighs, "Oh, Daddy…What am I ever going to do with you?"

**Author's note: Hey people, I've wanted to write this one for a while and right now I have another one floating around in my head. Though it may take a day or two to finally make it to paper...anyway like always thanks for reading and reviewing and for now, kitten out ;3**


End file.
